Fluorescent lighting systems are widely used and many fluorescent lighting systems are designed to accommodate long slender fluorescent tubes.
Recently, lighting systems employing light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increased in popularity. LED based lighting systems may be more efficient, have a longer lifespan, and be more controllable (e.g. colour, colour temperature) compared to traditional fluorescent lighting systems. However, many existing LED based lighting systems generate a relatively large amount of heat and certain LED based lighting systems require a large number of LEDs to achieve a desired lumen output. These factors may limit the layout of LEDs in LED based lighting systems and make it relatively difficult to modify the encasements used in fluorescent lighting systems for use with LEDs.
The present invention aims to mitigate at least one of the shortcomings of prior art lighting systems.